Skarlagk
Skarlagk 'was a Gumm-Gumm rebel leader against Gunmar after he killed her father, Orlagk. History Backstory Part Two (Trollhunters) ''Welcome to the Darklands Physical Appearance Personality After she witnessed Gunmar kill her father in their battle, Skarlagk grew vengeful and spiteful towards the Skullcrusher. She's made it her life's goal to eradicate Gunmar and everything related to him. Despite her head-strong, fierce, and somewhat violent nature, she still holds undying respect to strong warriors who also fight against Gunmar, like Jim. She also doesn't get offended when someone speaks ill about her, as she claims that "worse have been said about her", implying that she's used to being insulted. However, due to her spiteful and irrational nature, she also claims that beings in the Darklands are not innocent, including the Changeling Familiars, so she had no qualms on killing innocent babies. Luckily, it's through Jim that killing the babies will make her no better than Gunmar, making her see the error of her ways. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save Jim and tells him to find the babies and give them the childhood Gunmar stole from them as he stole from her. Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses Equipment * '''Spears: Skarlagk carries dozens of spears as her combat weapons. Relationships Orlagk Skarlagk appears to have had a close relationship with her father, Orlagk. She was overcome with devastation when she saw Gunmar decapitate him right in front of her. She vowed to avenge her father by leading a rebellion against the Skullcrusher's cause. In her apparent last moments, she placed her father's head over hers before facing off against Gunmar. Gunmar Skarlagk completely despises Gunmar, especially after she watched him kill her father right in front of her. Her hatred for the warlord extended towards anything related to him, especially the Changeling nursery (until Jim helped her realize that her path of that kind of vengeance would make her no better than Gunmar). In her presumed last moments, she was facing against Gunmar, though the aftermath of their confrontation was never revealed, but she was most likely killed. Jim Lake Jr. Skarlagk seems to have a mutual respect for the human Trollhunter, most likely due to him possessing the only known weapon capable of killing Gunmar, the Eclipse Blade. She offers Jim nutrients, hydration, and a temporary place in her base until Gunmar is defeated, so he joins her cause for a bit. However, after Jim learns that Skarlagk also wants to destroy everything related to the Skullcrusher, including the Changeling Familiars (Enrique included), she loses a lot of Jim's respect and they both quarrel. Despite their clashing, she still shows some respect for him as "his death will not be in vain", but she planned to use the Eclipse Blade to end Gunmar herself. It's through Jim, however, that killing the familiars will make her no better than Gunmar. She decides to save Jim's life by helping him escape with her Nyalagroth, despite him wanting to help her. She bids him farewell and tells him to find the familiars so he can give them the childhood Gunmar stole from them, just like what Gunmar took from her when he killed her father. Rob Skarlagk and Rob don't interact much, but at first, she seemed to tolerate him (until she irrationally accuses him as one of Gunmar's spies when his army ambushes her base). Jim managed to convince her that he's innocent and she begrudgingly spares his life. Along with Jim, she helps Rob escape by throwing him into a Nyalagroth's mouth. Quotes Main article: Skarlagk/Quotes Trivia Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Characters